


Only Want You

by orphan_account



Category: SHINee
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, Partying, Secret Relationship, Slice of Life, Summer Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 16:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt # 86: "Slice of Life Jongyu based on 'Only Want You' by Rita Ora"Jonghyun has kept his feelings for Jinki a secret for years.  During a summer getaway with friends, he decides to push his fears aside and go after the older man while he has the chance.





	Only Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy :)  
My first time taking a prompt ;;
> 
> __ __ __ __
> 
> & So you're not confused:
> 
> Jonghyun, Key, Minho, & Taemin are around the same age 21/2
> 
> Jinki & Sungkyu are 25/6
> 
> __ __ __ __
> 
> Jongtae are best friends. They met because Jinki & Sungyu have been bffs since highschool.

"Jinki should already be inside!" Taemin yelled to the others as he leaned halfway into the trunk to take out his bags. Jonghyun and Minho, the only two who brought a single backpack full of clothes were already ascending the front porch steps of the Lee Family's summer home. The taller of the two knocked before a shout of 'It's unlocked!' sounded from inside.

Minho started at the voice and quickly opened the door, "Hyung!" the college athlete exclaimed as he dropped his bag on the floor and advanced towards the, now trying-to-escape, man. 

"Hello to you too." Jinki struggled as he tried to adjust the oversized body that had leapt onto his back. The older man turned turned towards a giggle heard by the entry way. "Who told you all to bring this kid?" Jinki joked at the blond man in front of him.

Jonghyun placed his bag near Minho's and walked towards the other two. "What no 'hi' to me? Because.. I missed you too hyung." 

"Yes, of course Hi Jong- DON'T!" Jinki shouted but it was too late and the blond man was already jumping onto Jinki's front. The older man couldn't handle the unbalanced weight of both men and all three simply tumbled to the ground.

That's how Taemin and Kibum found the trio, laughing and groaning in a pile on the floor. "Yah. Get up! I still have more bags in the car." Kibum ordered as he stepped over them with one of his seven suitcases in hand. Poor Taemin wobbled by with three of those said suitcases and two of his own.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"When's Sung getting here Jjongers?"

"Mm, I texted him an hour ago and he said he'd just finished packing." Jonghyun looked down at his phone to see if his brother had texted him since. There were no new messages from Sungkyu, Jjong looked over to Jinki and shook his head with a shrug.

"Well I guess I'll just babysit until he gets here then." Jinki sank back into his seat with a sigh. That comment earned him 4 sets of eyerolls and a pillow thrown at his face from his younger brother.

"None of that 'old man' stuff this summer hyung. It's all about having fun remember? We'll all be graduating college next year and it might be a while before we get to do this again."

"Okay Minnie, I'll be on my 'coolest' behavior."

Kibum sneered from the armchair on the right. "Is that even possible?"

"Key! Jinki-hyung is totally cool." Jonghyun laughed.

"I agree." Minho chirped in.

Kibum looked at Jinki's two fanboys seated on the sofa and scoffed. "Anyway.. Are we doing anything tonight?" 

That question caught Taemin's attention and the younger raised up off of the ground with excited eyes.

"Now I know I said I'd be 'cool Jinki' but you all just got here. Shouldn't you give yourselves at least one night to settle in before the bashes begin?"

"Hyung we came here to party all summer." Taemin whined at his older brother.

"No Tae, we came here to have fun." The second youngest corrected.

"Parties are fun Ho." 

"You're not helping Key."

Jonghyun simply sat back amused as the other four bickered. "To party or not to party, that is the question." He whispered to himself, deciding to stay out of it, either option was okay with him. Although, he wondered if he might be in need of a touch up to his roots. Studying for finals had taken up much of his time and he couldn't recall his last hair appointment. Jjong's name being mentioned brought him back into the conversation.

"Well?" Jinki asked.

"Well what hyung?"

"You're the tie-breaker Jjongers, party tonight or no?"

Jonghyun made a show of thinking about his answer. Every face showed a different expression. Key's was smug- as if he already knew Jjong would say yes-, Minho's was pleading- he was the one who drove everyone (minus Jinki) the whole way here so the tall man was clearly tired, Taemin's shining eyes held hope and expectation for the 'fun' to start right away, and lastly was Jinki's. To anyone else it would seem like his expression was neutral, a small smile barely meeting his half-lidded eyes, but Jonghyun had know the older man going on 8 years so he could see the slight tint in his gaze, almost challenging Jonghyun to disagree.

"Alright. I've made my decision and I can't wait to party-"

"Yes!" Taemin pipped in.

"-So after we settle in tonight we can spend all day tomorrow preparing to do just that."

"Aw screw you Jjong."

Minho and Jinki laughed at the youngest man's total mood change and Kibum stood up with a 'whatever' as he made his way to the bathroom to start his nightly skin routine. Minho ran to the room he'd be sharing with Kibum this summer, it was Mr. and Mrs. Lee's bedroom therefore they had to share the bed and Minho wanted to pick the better spot. Taemin ventured off to his own private room and Jonghyun and Jinki remained in the living room. The latter getting up and stopping behind the sofa where Jjong sat to place his hands on the blond's shoulders. Jonghyun craned his neck back to stare up at the man behind him and Jinki softly squeezed his shoulders.

"Nice decision Jjongers," Jinki leaned closer and pressed his forehead to the others, "I'm tired as hell." The older man whined before letting up and walking off. Jonghyun laughed at the brunet's antics, following his movents as he walked away..

A ding from his phone made the blond look down, 

Kyu Kyu :  
I'll be there in 20 .

He smiled at the text and decided to put off sleep for a little while longer in order to greet his brother once he arrived.

· ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"ARGH! That's it!" Taemin exclaimed at the breakfast table, making the older five turn to him. "Four days! We've been here for four days already and we haven't partied once." He whined as he leaned forward and buried his face in his crossed arms.

"Tae, we had to adjust. Plus Sungkyu-Hyung is just now getting over his cold." Minho chirped in.

"I'm okay now Tae Tae. If you want, we can go shopping right now and get some stuff to throw a party tonight. Plus we need to put word out and start inviting folks."

"Oh hyuuung." Taemin stood up and whined, rushing over to hug the sitting Sungkyu. 

"Wait!" Jonghyun stood up quickly, nearly knocking his chair down. "Tonight? We can't party tonight!"

"Wh-" Sungkyu tried.

"Look at me, I'm a mess. I can't be around people like this."

Sungkyu looked his younger brother up and down, seeing nothing 'messy' about him. Jonghyun rolled his eyes as if it was obvious.

"My roots have grown in at least and inch.. It looks trashy."

Taemin sighed, grateful that the reason wasn't serious and there was no way he was letting Jonghyun cancel their plans because of dark roots. "You look fine. We're partying tonight and that is final." Taemin eyeballed Jonghyun as he passed him on his way towards Kibum and Minho's room.

"ARGH" Jonghyun shouted before pulling out his phone and rushing towards his and Sungkyu's room. "Okay Google, 'hair salons near me'" He stressed into the device before disappearing behind the door.

Sungkyu looked at Minho, the only remaining person at the breakfast table, and shrugged before they both returned to eating.

Jinki walked out of his room late in the afternoon and was surprised that the house was so quiet. After eating a bowl of cereal he sat down in front of the t.v. and started up the PlayStation. He heard a door open, but didn't check to see who it was.

"Oh my gosh, thank goodness."

Jinki looked over to see Jonghyun rushing towards him. 

"Hyungg, I need to use your car."

"Ask Minho."

"Hyung they're out shopping."

Jinki turned back to the game and responded without looking at the other. "Ask him when he gets back."

"Hyungg." Jonghyun whined, sitting next to the older man on the couch. "They've been out all morning preparing for tonight's party. I need to go now and I don't know when they'll be baaack. I have a hair appointment in 30 minutes hyuungg."

"I don't know what to tell you Jjongers. I don't even let Taemin drive my car."

"Then take me please."

"I look and feel like crap dude. I just woke up like 10 minutes ago.. I don't want to go anywhere."

Jonghyun slumped against the other. "Please hyung. I'm a responsible driver I swear. I'll be extra careful even." Jonghyun looked at the others profile, Jinki didn't seem to be swayed. "Jinki-hyung." He called softly. "Hyung, Jinki-hyung." The blond man was putting on his best puppy dog eyes, but he was being totally ignored. "Jinki-ssi? Jinki-hyungie, please." The younger deflated, by now he was practically whispering. "Jinki-ssi.. Oppa?" Jonghyun gained some of his confidence back when the older man practically choked. He decided to try his luck and run with that honorific since it was the only thing that seemed to get him a reaction. "Please Jinki-oppa." He had his hyung's full attention now and the older was looking at him incredulously. "Please oppa, I'll be responsible."

Jinki didn't know what to think. Jjong had really stooped so low. "You're ridiculous."

The words had a bit of a bite to them but Jonghyun could see the mild amusement in Jinki's eyes and in the slight upturn of the older man's mouth. "Oppa, I need to use your car real quick," he added with a pout, "I promise I'll be on my best behavior and return as soon as my hair is done. Jjongers' needs his roots touched up and I'll be right back." Jonghyun wrapped his arms around Jinki's closest one to him. "Please oppa."

"Just take the keys and go away." He seethed.

"Ah!" Jonghyun leapt up in victory. "I swear I'll be there and back.. but not too quickly am-I-right." He added with a wink.

Jinki rolled his eyes and tried to focus back on the video game. Thinking the other was so ridiculous, Jinki had no choice but to give in, helped him deny the fact that he just fell for the younger man's aegyo. When Jonghyun grabbed the keys but rushed back to plant a kiss on his cheek with a quick, 'thanks oppa', Jinki wiped off his face. 'Yeah, definitely didn't fall for the aegyo.'

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"Japanese?! You're Japanese? Hold on." An overly excited, and overly tipsy, Minho slurred towards the girl attached to the arm of another he'd been trying to speak to all night.. alone.

Yoona watched him rush away longingly and once he was out of sight she quickly turned to her friend. "Girl, I don't know about you, but I'm trying to get it in."

"Yoon-"

"No. Stop, you wanted to come along and I brought you. That guy is seriously hot and I've been trying for weeks to be all over him. I don't want to be mean, but that can't happen if you're all over me."

"Unnie.. I don't know anyone else here." 

Yoona almost melted at the puppy dog look she was receiving. Arisa's eyes were too big not to fall for. Luckily her prince returned in time dragging- tagging along another man.

"Yoona. Alia-"

"Actually it's Ar-"

"This is Kibum." Minho finished tugging the other ahead.

Kibum shrugged the others hand off of his arm and shot him a dirty look. He was not fond of being dragged all the way from the kitchen with no explanation what-so-ever.

"Key-hyung, this is Yoona. Do you remember her from the first party a few weeks ago?" Minho prodded.

Kibum looked to the taller of the two women and a vague memory of finding her making out with the frog prince in their shared bedroom surfaced. "Were you the one he was swapping spit with on our bed?" The faint blush on the girl's cheeks was enough to answer his question. Kibum crossed his arms and gave Minho a 'so what?' look.

"Well, we're interested in getting to.. know one another a bit better." Minho paused when Yoona giggled and he suppressed a chuckle of his own. He didn't miss his roommate for the summer roll his eyes. "Only thing is we don't want to leave poor Al- Arisa alone.."

Kibum finally looked at the other of the two girls and was met with the top of her head seeing as though she couldn't even bring herself to look up. 'Shy' girls weren't really his type and Minho knew that. "Min-"

"Did you know she's Japanese. Arisa, Kibum is fluent in Japanese."

Kibum couldn't deny the slight leap of his heart when the girl finally looked up and he saw the biggest set of eyes paired along well with a classically pretty face.

"Is that true?"

'Oh. Even her voice is pretty.' he thought. ""Yes."" he replied in Japanese. ""It's been a while since I've had to use it though.""

Minho and Yoona eyed the forced pairing from the sidelines and as their conversation grew into less 'ice-breaker questions' and more 'shy smiles' and 'flirtatious comments'. Once they felt the time was right, the taller couple snuck away to get to 'know one another a little better.'

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The painful onset of a headache was the first thing Jonghyun woke up to the next morning. He had yet to open his eyes but he could already feel the hangover setting in. Who would've thought partying every night for two weeks wasn't the healthiest of choices? "Fuck it's so hot." he whined. "Why can't I move.." Jonghyun opened his eyes and caught an arm wrapped around his waist. Someone was in bed with him. 'Well that explains the hellish heat on my back.' he thought to himself. Jonghyun almost closed his eyes again only to shoot them open once more. "Wait who the hell is behind me?"

"Shh. Dammit Jjongers I'm trying to sleep."

Jonghyun froze, that voice was unmistakable. "Hyung?! What are you doing?"

"Shh."

Jonghyun stared ahead, fully awake now. His brother was fast asleep on the other twin bed seated on the opposite wall. Like every other night he'd gotten almost blackout drunk so he couldn't recall what happened. Jonghyun felt like punching himself.. if he did anything with Jinki while he was drunk he'd regret it forever. He mentally shook the thought away, 'that's ridiculous, besides they wouldn't have done anything with Sung in the room right?' "Hyung.." Jonghyun tried once again, this time whispering. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Key locked me out of my room last night, he was with some girl.. I don't know. I just hope he knows he'll be washing my sheets."

"He has his own room??"

"Minho locked him out, he was with someone too."

That made enough since, so Jonghyun accepted the words. "But- why are you in MY bed?"

"There are still a few stragglers here and the couch was taken, plus Sungkyu sleeps naked so I wasn't even going to try over there."

"Hyung.. I sleep in the nude too." Jonghyun heard Jinki make a slight questioning noise behind him and the arm across his waist moved slightly as to test if what Jjong said was true.

"Hmph. Well it's a good thing you're cute."

"Jinki!"

"Shh. There's a pillow between us, don't worry. No touching see? Now settle back down, I was comfortable."

Jonghyun shrugged the older man off and hopped out of bed, making sure to toss the blankets over Jinki's face so he couldn't get a free show.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"So you like being called 'oppa' huh?" Jonghyun teased as he sat with his back against the arm of the couch. He and Jinki were alone again, much to the younger man's delight. Kibum was off who-knows-where and the two youngest were in Taemin's bedroom playing some loud shooting game. Jinki had kicked them out of the living room in favor of watching his favorite true crime show. Sungkyu was with them, but the oldest announced he needed to go shower and sleep before the gritty show gave him nightmares.

Jinki chose to wholly ignore the blond man, only that was kind of hard to do when Jonghyun's socked feet kept poking him in the thigh.

"Hyung look at me. C'mon it's on a commercial.". Jonghyun smiled deviously when he was met with more silence. "Oppa.."

"Oh my god." Jinki huffed, craning his head back to look up at the ceiling. "What do you want?"

"Look at me." The younger of the two sang cheekily.

Jinki snapped his head towards the other, "Okay! Okay, what?"

"Hi." Jonghyun smiled, but quickly laughed at the other's exasperated expression.

Jinki pushed Jonghyun's feet to the side and lunged over the smaller man. Jonghyun cried out when Jinki grabbed ahold of both of his cheeks and pinched. "You want me to hurt you don't you?" Jinki chuckled as he let more of his weight blanket over the squirming man.

"Ow Oppa." Jonghyun's cheeks hurt, but that didn't stop his mischievousness. "Don't hurt Jjongers." The younger man laughed heartily when Jinki, once again, sighed and gave into Jonghyun's commands.

The older stopped pinching Jonghyun's cheeks, instead choosing to soothe the reddening skin with soft ministrations as he laid his forehead against the blond's chin. "You're not going to let this go are you?"

Jonghyun almost missed the question, he was too busy relishing in their closeness. "I'll try not to overuse this newfound power.. but hyung.. do you tend to let girls who call you 'oppa' have whatever they want too?"

Jinki rose up while he tried to recall if that was true or not, "I'm not sure.. I can't recall ever saying no to one though. Except for, y'know.. in bedroom."

Jonghyun happened to know exactly what the older man meant and he laughed as he pushed Jinki off of him. The brunet reclaimed his spot at the other end of the sofa, but not before pulling Jonghyun's feet into his lap.

"Ohh," the younger man cooed, "oppa how'd you know I wanted a foot massage." He finished with a laugh while wiggling his toes. Jonghyun's giggles intensified when Jinki sighed, once again, and began to knead at the socked feet.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

"No way in hell."

"Jonghyun just get in." The youngest ordered tiredly.

"You're the youngest Taemin, let me get in the middle and YOU sit on Jinki's lap."

"But Jjong.. you're the smallest."

"Minho.. Don't start. You're the reason we're in this mess."

Jonghyun stood outside while the other five waited impatiently in the car. Everyone, minus Minho, were coming back from a paintball gun park when the tallest man had asked them to pick him up from someone's house. He'd gone home with Yoona the night before and she had work in the morning so she couldn't drive him back to the beach house. Everyone was tired from playing around for hours, but somehow no one was tired enough to want to trade places with the blond. Sungkyu's car was snug enough on the way to the park with only five people. This meant a sixth person had to sit on a lap.

"Come on Jjongers. The ride won't be that long."

"You all suck." Jonghyun spit out before climbing in and slamming the door.

"Watch it!" Sung cried from the driver's seat.

"Shove it!" The reply was quick and the blond tried to stay mad, but his out-of-character remark made everyone in the car laugh and Jonghyun couldn't help but join along.

Ten minutes in and Jonghyun was beating himself up for choosing to sit on Jinki's lap. It was truly a blessing and a curse to be in such an intimate position with his crush of five years. Jinki's soft breathing on the back of his neck and subconscious movements of his hands on Jonghyun's sleeveless arms were enough to drive the smaller man all kinds of crazy.

It could've been just been wishful thinking, but towards the end- especially when the ride became a bumpy as Sung turned onto the rock-filled road that lead to the Lee's estate- the blond could've sworn he felt the tell tale sign of an erection beneath him. Jonghyun pushed away the thought, it wasn't the time or place, but when they finally exited the car and Jinki all but rushed inside without meeting anyone's eyes.. Jonghyun felt the blood rush to his face as the leftover tingles from Jinki's touch washed over him.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

There was a foreign heaviness on his upper body, that's the first thing Jonghyun noticed as he woke up. It was still too bright to attempt to open his eyes without causing instant blindness. But even with them shut the blond man could tell that the weight was that of another person. Relying on his other senses- and the fact that this person had done this before- Jonghyun developed a pretty good idea of who it was that currently lay on his chest with their arm cuddling across his body. Jjong's own arms lay lazily above his pillow allowing Jinki to snuggle as close as he could into the other.

Jonghyun hummed tiredly as he attempted to stretch, hoping it would wake the other. His plan worked when Jinki began to stir. "Again hyung?"

The sound of Jonghyun's voice first thing in the morning confused Jinki until he surmised he must've snuck into the younger man's bed again. "Mm sorry Jonghyun-ah."

Jonghyun smiled, eyes still closed to the world but now fully awake. He loved it when Jinki said his full name instead of the childish-like moniker 'Jjongers'. The younger man blinked slowly to allow his eyes to adjust to the light. When they finally did, he was met with Jinki's dark brown locks as the older man stayed in his spot on Jonghyun's chest. "Why are you in my bed?" The words were said with a smile.

"I drank way too much last night."

The younger man's brows quirked at that, "I didn't see you at all last night."

Jinki rubbed at his eyes and turned his head up to rest his chin on Jonghyun's bare pec. He smiled the second they were face to face "I stuck to the shadows to avoid all the weirdos."

Jonghyun laughed and pulled one of his hands down to tangle into Jinki's hair, "You are the only weirdo hyung."

The older man was quickly becoming used to the skip of his heart whenever Jonghyun giggled and now was no exception. Jinki raised up so that he now looked down at the smiling blond. "What's all this 'hyung' business? I thought I was your precious 'oppa'?"

Jonghyun almost laughed out loud before he remembered Sungkyu was sleeping only 6 feet away. "Who said anything about 'precious'?" He teased. Jonghyun let another giggle escape when Jinki clutched at his chest in mock pain.

"Am I not precious?" Jinki did his best impression of Jonghyun's puppy dog eyes.

The blond man's cheeks hurt from smiling so much. He pretended to think long and hard about Jinki's question, "Maybe a bit."

Jinki paused before continuing on with the banter. Not because he had nothing to say, but because Jonghyun was just too cute this morning. Flirting with the handsome man was one of Jinki's favorite pastimes. The silence wasn't awkward at all as he lightly dragged one of his fingers along the underside of Jonghyun's chin. When the older man finally did respond, the gruffiness to his voice after just waking up was apparent. "Well that's okay, you're precious enough for the both of us I suppose."

"Nn," Jonghyun shook his head, "too cheasyy."

The older man could see the faint blush on the blond's cheeks despite the words said. "I might have to let Hyung have my room for the summer." When he saw Jonghyun's questioning look, he continued, "That way I can wake up to this everyday. You're a pretty sight to behold first thing in the morning."

This was quickly becoming way too much for Jonghyun to take. Jinki's statement differed from the playful flirting they usually did and if they didn't stop now, Jonghyun might end up confessing and screwing up the order of things. So far everything was going well, but the last thing he wanted to do was scare Jinki away with his big feelings before he convinced the other to fall for him too. So instead, Jonghyun pretended to cringe and playfully push the other way. "Oppa leave." He ordered. Jonghyun thanked the heavens for the hold he had over the other with that word. 

The older man laughed along with the blond as he hopped onto his feet. He felt completely rested after that peaceful awakening. Before he reached the door, Jinki turned back towards the still-lying man one more time, "An easier option would be for you to just move to my room actually.. the bed's bigger.."

The old man only barely escaped the pillow thrown towards his head when he ducked out of the bedroom.

Jonghyun took a deep breath as he fought to calm down his heart and his smile.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jonghyun sang at the top of his lungs along with a dozen others around the bonfire. Some of the partiers had drifted a little ways from the Lee family's vacation home and were now dancing and screaming by the beach. This patch of land was still part of the Lee's property so it wasn't too far away from the home. Jonghyun happened to glance towards the said house and spotted a lone figure sitting on the roof. He smiled to himself knowing just who it was. In the weeks they'd been here, there had been only one member of their group choosing not to participate in the 'party' part of their planned summer fun. Jinki wasn't necessarily a stickler, but he wasn't being the 'cool Jinki' he promised to be either.

"Oppa!"

Jinki jumped slightly, snapped out of his daze by the laughing figure poking it's head out the window. "You little jerk. Emphasis on the little."

"Sorry," Jonghyun laughed as he climbed through the small window to join Jinki on the roof of the front porch. "You looked too far gone, I saw the chance and I took it." He smiled as he sat next to Jinki. "Something on your mind?"

"No, it's just peaceful up here."

"Tired of our festivities already? Where's our 'cool Jinki'?" 

The older man laughed as he remembered his promise from the beginning of summer. "I tried the first few times, but after literally weeks of partying.. I'd say 'cool Jinki' is officially retired."

"Boooo. Have some fun oppa. Not much time before summer ends y'know." Jonghyun's smile dimmed as he recalled what Taemin told him a few months back. "Besides, who knows when we'll all be able to be together like this again."

Jinki was looking towards the bonfire down on the beach, so he missed Jonghyun's change of expression. "Well whatever it is you all were doing down there.. I don't know if I'd classify it as fun." He joked. 

Jonghyun fixed his face when the older man turned to him with a smile. "There are different kinds a fun. You don't have to just dance and drink. There are people.. go be social! I haven't even seen you try to hook up with anyone.."

Jinki turned away again and scratched at the back of his neck. "Well, I'm kind of out of practice."

That made the younger of the two laugh. "What do you mean? 'out of practice'?"

"I mean.. I haven't been with anyone since I split up with Won."

Jonghyun stared at Jinki's profile in astonishment. There was no way Jinki hadn't had so much as a one-night stand since his split. The Jinki everyone knew loved sex.. unless being with Won made him want something more serious as well. "Jinki- two years? You're practically a virgin again."

The older man burst out laughing. "You would know, being the actual virgin of us two." 

"Actually.." Jonghyun looked down with a sheepish smile. "I'm not anymore. I've-" The younger of the two cut himself off as he caught the serious expression of the other. "What is it?"

"Were they good to you?"

Jonghyun's heartrate sped up as he smiled softly, "He was." Jinki was the only person- aside from Taemin- who knew of his sexuality, he was comfortable enough to tell his hyung since Jinki was gay too. He knew he could trust Sung to accept him, but secrets didn't last long in his family and he wasn't ready for his parents to find out yet. Jonghyun was broken out of his stupor by an almost comically loud exhale.

"Good. Or else I'd have to ask for a name and an address."

"Jinki," the blond man whined, "I'm not a kid anymore. No need to be so protective."

"I'll always protect my little Jjongers, em-"

"'-emphasis on the little'" Jonghyun interrupted. "Yeah I know. I wish you'd understand how much I've grown hyung."

This time Jinki didn't miss the mood change. "Jong-"

"And besides, in the two years you haven't been getting any action, I've been getting plenty."

"Jonghyun! I didn't say anything about you not being a grown up and it's beside the point, but sex doesn't exactly make you one."

"But I am hyung." Jonghyun said as he sat up on his knees and faced the other. "I am." he nodded and smiled when Jinki playfully nodded along with him. "I'm a man."

"You're a man."

"Mmhmm."

"A cute little ma-" Jinki words were knocked out of him when Jonghyun tackled him. "You do know, we are on roof.. Not exactly the best location for horse playing."

"Say I'm a 'big' strong, grown man." Jonghyun laughed as he held Jinki down by his wrists.

"I'd sooner roll off the roof." The older man joked earning him a headbutt. "Oww."

"Say it." Jonghyun giggled.

"Ground below here I go- Ow!" Another headbutt.

"Sayyy it."

With his wrists pinned, Jinki couldn't even rub his sore forehead. "You thick-skulled.. big strong grown man." He said the last words in the most sarcastic way he could, but it was enough to please the younger man who let go and collapsed onto Jinki's chest in a fit of giggles. "You're so annoying." The older man said with a smile.

They two stayed in that position for a while. The air around them calmed even with the booming music coming through the still open window. Jinki was stroking Jonghyun's hair when the younger man interrupted the silence. "Hyung.. because I haven't told anyone about my sexuality.. I haven't been able to hook up this summer either."

"Mm. Less STD's for us."

"Jinki." Jonghyun sat up and Jinki's hand fell from his hair. "It's no time for jokes, I'm frustrated as hell."

"You have a phone and some earbuds, make sure to lock your room door. We don't want a repeat of Sung walking in on you when you were 16."

Jonghyun rolled his eyes, choosing to ignore that comment, till this day he still was afraid to watch porn unless the house was 100% free of any other occupants. "I don't need that. I need something more tangible. Something more real."

The older man could see the slight question in the other's gaze and yet he still blurted out, "I don't know what you mean." With every second that passed, whatever the younger man was alluding to became more clear. Jonghyun bringing his hand up to rest on Jinki's chest was another glimpse.

"I think you do hyung."

By sitting up quickly, Jinki stopped the limb as it started to slide down his torso. "Jonghyun."

"Jinki. I've thought about it already, it'd benefit the both of us."

"Jonghyun-"

"You don't think of me as a kid. And it's nothing serious, just for relief." The words were spit out quickly in contrast to the slowly returning hand. Jonghyun wanted to know Jinki was absolutely clear on what he intended. The older man kept eye contact as the fair hand of the other inched closer.

Although he was expecting it, Jinki gasped when Jonghyun's hand returned to him, this time lightly cupping him through his pants.

The blond smiled when he felt the hardening member under his palm. "Let me take care of you." The words came out softly.

Jinki was doing his best to calm his breathing, but it had been too long and he was thinking with the wrong head. "Nothing serious?"

"No oppa." he teased cheekily. The brunet scoffed trying his hide his smile and Jonghyun knew it was okay to go ahead. He removed his hand and pushed under the waistband of Jinki's jeans.

"Fuck." Jinki cursed and leaned forward, laying his head on Jonghyun's shoulder. It'd been way too long since someone else had touched him so this felt entirely too good.

Jonghyun smiled up towards the night sky as he languidly stroked Jinki, the brunet's pants now unbuttoned and unzipped made the slide of his hand much easier. However, Jonghyun could barely enjoy what he'd fantasized about for so long. Never imagining that he, himself, would get so worked up, but Jinki's hot breath on his neck was making the younger man squirm. "Me too Jinki," the words came out more whiny than he intended, "Me too oppa." His embarrassment at his whine was quickly forgotten when he heard his hyung let out another curse.

Jinki saw Jonghyun's smug expression when he lifted to meet the other's gaze. 'This little shit.' he thought. The older man was able to get a little payback however, when he reached into Jonghyun's shorts to return the favor. The sounds made by the younger man were bringing Jinki closer and closer to the edge. He grabbed Jonghyun by the back of the neck to hear them more clearly. "Fuck you're whiny Jjongers." Jinki whispered as he smirked against the other's ear. 

In the end neither won their unsaid contest. Jinki's mouth against his ear made Jonghyun finish quickly and the sound the blond man made as he came brought Jinki over the edge.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jinki leaned against the counter the following morning, holding his much-needed cup of coffee. It was freshly made and the glass burned his palms as he gripped it with both hands, but the brunet barely registered anything as he stared off into space. His mind had wandered back to last night. How after knowing Jonghyun for almost a decade, he allowed himself to do something so out-of-character for their relationship. Jinki had had hook-ups and one-night-stands, hell, he'd even done the whole friends with benefits once upon a time, but never with someone he was so close with. His best friends little brother, someone he thought he'd seen as a little brother too. It's not that Jinki regretted it. They are both single, consenting adults and it had felt good, but there was a cloudiness in Jinki's thoughts about the whole situation. He'd never seen Jonghyun in any sexual way and yet he'd given in so easily. Was he really that strung up after nearly two years of celibacy? Or did he find actually find Jonghyun sexually attractive? And what did Jonghyun mean when he said he'd 'thought about it' before? There was too much to think about when it came to last night and it was giving Jinki a migraine. He physically shook his head as if to clear the dozens of thoughts plaguing it at the moment. More than anything, he hoped Jonghyun didn't regret it and that their relationship would remain unchanged. He couldn't handle if his friendship of seven years became distorted or awkward because of a mild fling. Jinki supposed now would be the time to tell as the blond man tiredly shuffled into the kitchen. He withheld his smile as Jonghyun rubbed his eyes in a way that wasn't very 'grown up.' The younger man looked around as if searching for something, only stopping when he spotted the empty coffee pot. Jinki watched as he pouted and then shuffled over the older man. Jinki still hadn't spoken by the time Jonghyun softly but surely took the coffee mug from him and helped himself.

"Uh, blehh." Jonghyun finally looked up at the other. "Too hot and too sweet." he whined.

Jinki let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Nothing had changed between them. He chuckled at the younger man's expression and reclaimed his coffee. "That's what you get brat."

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Everyone, minus a certain redhead, was in the living room watching one of the thousands of reality shows plaguing cable t.v., when a door inside was heard being opened. Five heads turned away from the screen simultaneously to let out a strings of "OOhs," whistles, and catcalls as Kibum rushed by doing his best to cover what was obviously another person, with his hoodie. When the redhead got her through the door, he lowered his voice enough so that his 'friends' couldn't eavesdrop and Key used his body as a wall between the in and outside of the house.

"Ooh Bummie are you kissing your baby love goodbye." Minho teased. The others giggled and fake 'aww'd' making Kibum flip them off with the hand he was using to hold open the door.

The redhead continued to say his goodbyes to Arisa all while ignoring the idiots on the other side of the front door. When he gave his final quick kiss to her button nose she giggled and he blushed. He usually hated such cheesiness, but at least the guys couldn't see what he was doing and hold it over him. She gave him a playful push inside so they'd actually say goodbye and Kibum's expression did a complete 180 when he was faced with five equally annoying goofs.

"Don't even start." he spoke to all five as he passed them on his way to the connecting kitchen.

"Bummie, do you liiike her?" Jonghyun teased. "Hey don't ignore me."

"Hyung, she's the same girl I introduced you to last week?" Minho asked. "Hey, don't ignore me either." 

"Key-Hyung, we didn't throw a party last night so you invited her on your own?.. Key-Hyung? Key-"

"Taemin shut up." 

"Heh-heh, at least he didn't ignore me."

The others laughed along with the youngest and Jonghyun tried again, "No fair Bummie. Talk to me too!" When he was met with more silence as the redhead fixed himself something to eat, Jonghyun turned around in his spot on the sofa and stared at Kibum directly. "I'll let you in on a secret if you talk to me." More silence. "Kibummie.. Did you know that I got to drive Jinki-hyung's car."

"Oh god." the older man beside him uttered.

Jonghyun was satisfied when Kibum finally looked at him and crossed over into the living room with a sandwich in his hand. "Stop lying." the redhead uttered.

"I'm not, I swear. Ask Jinki."

The second oldest of the group stared straight ahead at the now muted t.v., "I have the right to remain silent."

Taemin immediately shook his head, "No way. Hyung never lets anyone drive his car."

"That's true," Sungkyu chimed in, "I've tried many times.. MANY times. I even tried to pull 'Respect your hyung' card and it was denied.. many times."

"Sungie.. Look at me. I'm telling the truth." Jonghyun smiled at his brother.

"Holy- Jinki? How come you let Jonghyun drive your car?!"

Jinki look at his hyung and searched for an excuse but it was simply too early to think of one. "He.. he had a hair appointment that he couldn't miss."

"Bull. fucking. shit. hyung, I asked to use your car to drive to a job interview and you said no." Kibum accused.

"Hey, in my defense.. you have a better job now."

"Why'd you let him?"

Jinki couldn't answer because he didn't exactly know what possessed him to let Jonghyun use his most precious purchase. He had saved up all of his allowances and paychecks from his teenage years and early twenties, never spending one penny, in order to afford his luxury car. Jinki had finally finished paying it off when he turned 23 and has treated it like a special pet ever since. He was saved from answering Kibum's question when a certain blond chimed in.

"It's because of his kink."

"What?" "Jjongers please." "Kink?" were all sounded simultaneously.

"Mmhmm. Jinki has a thing for people calling him 'oppa'"

"That's what you think Jjongers?" Jinki laughed. The slightly nervous edge of the laugh went unnoticed by most.

Jonghyun ignored him and continued talking to the others. "I asked to use it and he told me no," The blond fake pouted, "I tried everything, but when I said 'Please Jinki-oppa.. he said it was okay! Coincidence? I think not.". Silence followed Jonghyun's last statement until the black-haired male started cackling.

"Jinki.. oppa?" Minho tried. 

Jinki soon found himself in a crossfire 'oppas' as he stared directly at the t.v., trying to block out his surroundings.

"Oppa I want to use your car too."

Hearing his hyung say it made Jinki cringe. He didn't know what was worse. Sungkyu saying it, or a very amused Taemin saying it.

"Jinki-Oppa what will our parents think if they hear me call you that instead of 'hyung'?"

"Okay. Everyone stop! It turns out that doesn't work. You all sound disgusting." Jinki grimaced.

"Oppa that's mean, say sorry." Jonghyun teased.

Jinki looked at the man next to him and smiled before looking at the other four. "I apologize."

"Oh my god." Kibum rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen table to eat his sandwich.

"So it only works for Jonghyun? No fair." Taemin laughed.

"I guess so. You guys doing it just grossed me out." Jinki shrugged, stood up, and walked to the door. "I suppose he's the only exception because.. he reminds me of a little girl." He blurted before opening the door and dashing out. He knew the blond would be hot on his tail after a remark like that.

The laughter had diminished and the t.v. unmuted by the time the pair came back. Jinki was giving Jonghyun a piggyback ride as they entered the house.  
"Oppa, my feet hurt."

"That's what you get for running onto the hot sand barefooted." Jinki laughed as he walked to the Kim brother's room and deposited the younger man onto his bed.

"Ow ow." The younger man exaggerated, kicking his legs slightly. It would've been more believable if the blond wasn't giggling while doing so. "Jinki they hurt."

The brunet smiled down at his foolish dongsaeng. "Well I don't know what you want me to do."

Jonghyun was still cheesing when he attempted to pout. "Oppa." He whined.

Jinki shook his head and chuckled before sitting down on the bed, a little ways from Jonghyun's bare feet. When he picked one up, he couldn't deny that they were a little warmer than usual. The soft smile remained on his face as a gently blew on the bottom of one.

The action made Jonghyun's heart flutter and he forgot how ridiculous he was acting for a moment. The younger could've sworn Jinki's voice sounded even softer the next time he spoke.

"All better?" The older man asked.

Not wanting the moment to be over just yet, Jonghyun shook his head playfully. "That one is." The chuckle emitted from the older man made Jonghyun fall just a little bit more. When Jinki slowly set the foot down in favor of giving the other the same treatment. Jonghyun knew, more than ever, that he needed to get even closer to the other. His heart wouldn't have it any other way.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

It was another peaceful morning when Jonghyun walked into the kitchen. There hadn't been a party the night before so thankfully Jonghyun didn't have to worry about any stragglers hanging around. He hopped onto the countertop next to where Jinki was cooking at the stove. His still-wet hair from his shower, dripped onto the granite as he leaned over to inhale the food.

"Mmm Oppa, that smells so good. Is it enough for me too?"

"Nope." Jinki smiled without sparing the other a glance. 

"Oppaa." Jonghyun whined.

"There's enough."

Jonghyun smiled at how easily Jinki gave in, but as he watched the side profile of the older man, his smile fell. Taemin's words from before summer break came to mind, troubling the blond. He was running out of time seeing as summer would be over in three weeks.

"Oppa where is everyone?"

"Kibum went out early and the others went to catch a movie before shopping for the party tonight."

Jonghyun smiled deviously. "So, we're alone?"

The older man looked over at the other and couldn't deny the skip of his heart. "We are."

"Do you want to.." Jonghyun hopped off of the counter and sauntered over to Jinki's side. "have some fun? More than hands this time.."

After a short pause, the older man responded. "I'm cooking Jonghyun."

"Fine." The blond replied, trying to keep the dejectedness out of his voice. He crossed over to the living room and turned on the television. His heart was pounding. Jonghyun wasn't as smooth as he was trying to let on. He didn't know of any other way to be with Jinki before the summer was over and he was worried he may have gone too far. Jonghyun may have been looking at the television but his mind and ears were tuned into the man behind him. Which is why he shouldn't have been so surprised when the said man stood in front of him and grabbed at the remote. Jonghyun looked on confusedly as Jinki turned off the t.v., tossed the remote to the side, and grabbed ahold of Jonghyun's wrists.

"Wha-" He let out before being pulled up onto his feet.

"You said you wanted to have fun."

"And you said you were cooking?.." Jonghyun responded.

Jinki smiled and lifted the smaller man up, the blond's legs immediately wrapping around his waist, "Well I had to eat first, I was hungry."

Jonghyun didn't fight the smile that spread across his face, it was however wiped away when the older man pulled him into a deep kiss as he walked them over to Jonghyun's room.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The days flew by and Jinki and Jonghyun continued their dalliance in secret. They took every opportunity when the others were away or when the parties were populated enough to get lost in the crowd. The pair would lock themselves in bedrooms all night while one of them snuck out of the window the next morning. They'd pop into each other's showers. They'd sneak off to the beach with only a blanket to shield them from sand as they explored one another's bodies beneath the stars. No matter how used they were becoming to being with one another in this way, they both knew it wasn't meant to last. Jinki couldn't keep betraying his best friend by continuing his secret relationship with Jonghyun and Jonghyun knew that Jinki had a job waiting for him half-way around the world once summer was up.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jinki slowly dragged his mouth down Jonghyun's neck. The blond had yet to 'return' after climaxing and was looking up towards the ceiling in a daze. 'He's so fucking stunning' Jinki thought as he practically worshipped the younger man with his mouth. The heat between them was sticky, but Jinki had yet to move off of the other, he had yet to move out of the other. He paused for a moment to truly admire the man beneath him. The blond's skin was misty with sweat and some of the fair strands of his hair stuck against his forehead. The tips of his ears and his nose were tinted red, as were his cheeks. Jinki's gaze stopped at Jonghyun's lips. The younger man softly breathed in and out of his pouty mouth. "You're beautiful." Jinki whispered. He'd always known Jonghyun was good looking, but even more so after becoming so intimate with him. He was all Jinki saw nowadays, so he was exposed to just how stunning the younger man was. "Careful okay? I'm going to come out." He whispered to Jonghyun when he spotted the younger blinking rapidly. He softly shushed the whimper's the other made as he slid out of him. There lips met in another heated kiss and Jinki couldn't, yet again, deny the skip of his heart.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Taemin had his arm around Jonghyun's shoulders as they strolled down the boardwalk. The blond was half-listening to whatever crap the younger was animatedly spitting out.

"I'm telling you Jjong, you should've seen her. She was cute but hot, slim and fit, but soft in all the right places. She could be the one."

"You say that about all the girls you sleep with."

"I'm serious Jjongie boy! Selmi is perfect for me."

The blond's brows twisted in confusion. The girl Taemin was with last night... "... Wasn't her name Seulgi?"

"Huh. Dammit."

"'The one' my ass," the older man laughed, "You can't even remember her name."

Taemin shrugged with his other arm, "I swear I'll remember the next one."

"Yeah.. I'm sure.. I wonder if it's in a rich-boy's blood to hop from one warm body to the next without any remorse."

The duo stopped at a corndog stand and ordered. "Actually it's part of a manual we have to read when we get our first stiffy." The worker at the kiosk looked at them funnily causing the two to laugh harshly as they paid and fled.

"Her face was hilarious." Jonghyun cried, wiping at his eyes.

"She was kind of cute though." Taemin said, sneaking a look back. His head was abruptly turned foward by his hyung's nimble fingers.

"Keep dreaming loverboy, We haven't hung out alone in a while, you're on a date with me.. eyes forward."

"Hey I can totally juggle the both of you."

"You two-timing bastard!" Jonghyun purposefully yelled loud enough for people around them to hear. He hadn't been the one to come down here every summer for 20 years like Taemin.. He wouldn't see these people again.. unlike Taemin.

The younger of the two smiled, figuring out Jonghyun's plan. Too bad he wasn't the easily embarrassed type. "Not my fault people fling themselves at me. What I want! I GET!"

Jonghyun could see a few people whispering amongst themselves as they tried to act like they weren't watching the young 'couple'. "You must want a slap to the face!"

Taemin was about to retort, but when Jonghyun raised up his arm, the collar of his shirt moved to reveal a very purple hickey. "oh ho ho!" Taemin yanked at the collar, exposing more of the bruise. "Who's the two-timing bastard now?" He said loud enough for only Jonghyun to hear and not their audience.

The blond's smile fell and he reclaimed his shirt from between Taemin's grip. "I-" was all he got out before dashing away in a sprint.

Taemin caught up to him quickly and their bodies smashed into the railing of the pier. "Fess up." The younger man breathed heavily, winded after running so fast. "Who's been giving you some lovin'?"

Jonghyun used the excuse of catching his breath to think up a response. He seriously couldn't come up with anything and instead chose to bite his corndog and start waking away, as if he never heard the question at all.

"Come on I tell you everything.. no fair." Taemin grunted as he followed behind.

"And I never ask."

Taemin ran ahead and turned around so that he was walking backwards, face-to-face with the other. "Because you don't have to. I share everything with you because you're my best friend."

Taemin may have been being nosy, but his tone had enough sincerity in it to make Jonghyun pause.

"I'm not saying you have to tell me all the dirty deets.. I'm just curious of who it was that finally got ahold of the forbidden fruit. You can tell me because you can trust me.. I am your best friend aren't I?"

Jonghyun nodded softly. No one in the world was closer to him than Taemin, that is true. Only, his relationship with Jinki.. how it is now, would be best not to tell anyone about. 'Whatever' he thought. "Okay Taem.. you're right. I was with someone. It was.." Jonghyun looked around then uneasily. That made Taemin lean closer so the shorter man could whisper into his ear. "It was.. your-" The blond's heartrate picked up "dream girl. The corndog stand worker." He whispered quickly.

Taemin chuckled when the older man ran off, again, laughing. If it was truly important enough to the older man, then Taemin supposed he could play along innocently until Jonghyun was ready to tell him.

• ·𖥸· •

"Y'know, the last time we did it here it took hours to wash the sand out of my hair!" Jonghyun grimaced.

"That's why I brought a larger blanket this time." Jinki replied as he smirked against the other's shoulder blades. "Besides, you were on your hands and knees this time... so no chance of sand getting in your hair."

The younger man laughed along with Jinki, "I suppose that's true." Jonghyun adjusted his head on his arms and stared out towards the dark sea. The sun was just beginning to rise, they'd snuck out a few hours ago towards the end of the night. They had to get away before the party died down and someone noticed them heading towards the beach with a large blanket and a backpack.

Jinki laid halfway on the youngers back as they watched the sunrise, he was surprised the younger man never complained about Jinki's body weight over him. Instead Jonghyun would smile and welcome him with open arms, even encouraging the older man to lay on him at times. These past weeks with the other were so exciting and enjoyable, Jinki wouldn't say it was love but it was definitely new and definitely fun. He was about to speak about how much he was going to miss this once their summer fling was up, but stopped when he looked at Jonghyun. Jinki could only see Jonghyun's profile, but that was enough to see that the younger man was troubled. "Jjongers? What is it?"

"Sorry oppa, it's nothing." He said unironically. By now, Jonghyun had used that honorific with Jinki so much, it'd become a habit.

Jinki sat up and dragged Jonghyun with him. The younger's back was still pressed against his chest when Jinki continued. "Spill it."

Jonghyun let more time pass before he decided to give in. He really didn't want to ruin the mood, but this had been troubling him for a while. "I- I want to-.. I want to tell hyung I like men. I know Sung will accept me, but I'm not ready to tell my parents.. Not yet."

Jinki let the other's words settle as he tried to figure out a response. Coming out was never easy, he knew from experience. "Well, we do know Sung-Hyung with accept you. He accepted me and we're not blood like you two are."

"But my parents.."

"Yes, they are a different ball game.. but if they don't accept you.. well," Jinki waited until the other looked over his shoulder at him, "I could always kill them."

"Jinki!" Jonghyun laughed. The mood was completely ruined. "Why can't you ever stay serious?"

The older man quieted his laughter when Jonghyun turned back towards the water, "Sorry, but in all seriousness. They're your parents and they love you. I know they're used to another time and have a different mindset.. but you're their flesh and blood and they have to accept you."

"And if not?" The younger man whispered.

".. Well then I know my way around a knife and shank."

"Jinki!"

When they both stopped laughing, the brunet decided to actually respond instead of joke around. "If they didn't accept you, it would be horrible and tough, but you'd have your brother and mine and all of our friends, and you'd have me. And even if you'd still love them- because I know you and that's just the type of person you are.. I'd be angry at them for you, because I could never accept anyone who didn't accept you."

Jonghyun closed his eyes and leaned more heavily against Jinki as he let those words wash over him. Jinki had no idea how much they meant to the younger man.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

The house was quiet, a deep contrast to how loud it was last night. The clock on the night stand showed it was a little past seven in the morning. Forty minutes ago saw the pair in bed, waking up, bodies entangled with one another. A soft smile from one was mirrored on the face of the other before soft morning pecks were shared. Jonghyun had given the other a look Jinki was all too familiar with by now, before the older pulled them into his private bathroom to quickly freshen up and hop back into bed. They had time unlike last night. 

It was rare for them to use their time together and not have fast-paced or even rough sex. Even the few times they'd snuck to the beach, both still worried too much about being caught to slow down and enjoy. Only the aftermath, the 'cool down' periods, saw Jinki and Jonghyun share intimacy that wasn't purely for reaching their sexual climaxes. During this time, kissing wasn't as heated and laughing was a must. It was in moments like these when both forgot this was just a fleeting fling.

That's what made this morning different. Jonghyun sat on top of Jinki as he rode him slowly. Their hands were clasped together near Jinki's head and their opened mouths pressed together, not necessarily kissing but breathing. They'd been at it since they hopped back into bed. There was no need to strip, they were bare from the night before.

It was the quietest they'd ever been and the slowest they'd ever gone. It wasn't about reaching their ends, right now was about simply feeling one another.

Jinki mouthed down to lick and suck at Jonghyun's neck when a knocking at his door sounded. Both men froze, but it was Jonghyun's stomach that dropped when a voice followed.

"Hey, Jinki?"

Jonghyun looked down wide-eyed at the other as panic set in. Even though he knew the door was locked, he still gathered the blankets up to shield his backside from the room's entrance.

Jinki supposed he could've remained silent and pretended to be asleep, but the knocking returned more urgently this time.. as did Sungkyu's voice. Jinki sighed. "Yes?" He called, voice loud enough to be heard from the hallway.

"Have you seen Jonghyun?" His name being mentioned made the blond panic even more. "I haven't seen him since last night and he's not answering his phone."

At those words Jonghyun reached towards the nightstand and grabbed his phone. 14 missed calls. "Crap." He whispered to himself. The phone was on 'do not disturb' for obvious reasons.

"Okay, give me a minute to get ready and I'll be out there." Jinki quickly called to the man outside his door.

Jonghyun placed his hands on Jinki's shoulders and lifted up enough to let the other slide out of him. He bit his bottom lip to silence his whimper. The mood may have been shot, but he was still very sensitive.

Both men dressed quickly, regret evident in their expressions. Partially because of almost being caught, but mainly for being stopped before they finished.

They walked over to the window, both familiar with this way of exiting by now. It was opened and another deep kiss shared. Jinki gripped at Jonghyun's hips, his body telling him to drag the smaller man back to bed.. but his mind reminding him of the blond's older brother just outside. It was only after a final kiss that the younger finally hopped through the window.

Jinki opened his room door after throwing on a t-shirt and shorts. Sung looked as stressed out as he had sounded.

"When's the last time you tried to call him?" The question tasted bitter in his mouth, but Jinki still asked.

"Like five minutes ago. Dude, he's never done this before."

Jinki's guy twisted at his best friend's expression. "J-just, try again. Maybe he fell asleep somewhere." His words ended in a whisper.

Sungkyu shook his head with a sigh, but pulled his phone out. It rang a few times before the older man's eyes shot open, "Jonghyun! Where are you?"

The front door opened to reveal a very disheveled looking Jonghyun. "I'm walking in right now."

Sung turned towards the voice and put away his phone. "Where were you all night?"

Jonghyun shrugged as he passed both men on his way to his room. "I guess I fell asleep outside."

"I was worried." Sungkyu wanted to be stern, but his words came out quietly, reflecting how truly scared he was.

Jonghyun stopped at his tone and looked apologetically at his brother. "I'm sorry hyung."

The third watched on with that same twist of guilt in his gut. Since he and Jonghyun started whatever they have now, the lying about it all has been slowly eating him up.

• ·𖥸· •

Later in the day after Sungkyu had already accepted Jonghyun's apology, lunch had been shared, and plans for the last party had been made, Jonghyun walked the familiar path to the older man's room. The brunet was sitting at his window sill looking out at the ocean. Jonghyun entered the room, closing the door behind him and walked over to sit on the other's lap. Jinki's arm automatically wrapped around the other.

"What's on your mind?" Jonghyun said as he stared at Jinki's profile. The other had yet to look at him since he walked in.

"Earlier."

The younger man sighed knowingly. Jonghyun followed Jinki's line of sight until he too stared out at the ocean. " I know, it was-"

"Wrong."

Another sigh, "yeah."

"I think-.. it may be time to finally stop."

Jonghyun was glad they weren't looking at each other, for only the waves bared witness to his watering eyes. He thanked the angels above that however hurt he was, his voice was steady when he replied. "I think you might be right. Even though it was only between us, the others don't deserve to be continuously lied to like this. Plus it's better to end it before you inevitably fall for me." The words tasted bitter and even though he meant for them to come out as a joke, his heart ached when Jinki laughed at it.

"I'm not that foolish.". Jinki finally looked at the other and smiled. They were going back to only being close friends.. no more benefits. It's what he'd seen happening from the beginning and it's what he'd asked for now.. 

So why did the older man not feel content?

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jonghyun simmered as he watched Jinki laugh with an unknown man. The long-haired stranger was clearly flirting and Jinki was eating it up. It was the boys' last party of the summer and Jonghyun really wanted to spend it with his hyung since they were leaving in two days.

"Why so quiet." Jinki spoke into his ear when he cornered him later that night.

"I don't know what you mean. I've spoken plenty."

Jinki heard the slight clip to the other's voice and moved around the blond's body in order to see his expression. "Are you okay?"

Jonghyun looked at Jinki with an unreadable expression. "I'm perfect. How are you? Finally get to score tonight? At least with someone who counts.."

"Jonghyun, what the hell?"

"It's okay Jinki. Summer is already up anyway. I just wish I'd gotten some kind of warning before I went towards someone else's sloppy seconds."

Jinki couldn't even reply before the other walked away. When he finally registered what just happened, he went after the other and followed him through the back door. He caught up to Jonghyun who was walking towards the beach. "You do know I wasn't going to sleep with that guy right?"

Jonghyun stuttered before speaking, he didn't know the older man had followed him. "I already said it's okay Jinki, I don't care."

"Good because we're not together remember."

Jonghyun summoned everything he had to keep his voice and expression level. "I know, I started this whole friends with benefits thing.. so, you don't have to tell me."

"We agreed that this was for relief."

"Yeah, for fun."

"For fun."

The two stared at each other before they both gave a smile that didn't reach either of their eyes.

"Well for once," the younger man started, "I'm actually not going to get shit-faced. I still have to pack too, so.. enjoy your night."

Jinki nodded, "Goodnight." he replied only once he knew the other was too far to even hear. He could tell Jonghyun had tried to mask his expression, but Jinki knew what it looked like when the younger man was hurt.

• ·𖥸· •

Jinki offered to drive Taemin and Jonghyun back to the city so Minho and Kibum could immediately head to their college dorms instead of making a stop at the apartment the blond and maknae shared.

When Sungkyu whined about being alone on his way back, Taemin laughed and hopped out of his brother's car to join the oldest. Jonghyun supposed he should've gone too, but he'd missed his opening and was now stuck in awkward silence with who he always thought was his favorite person.

They hadn't really talked since the last party two nights ago and Jonghyun didn't see a reason to cause himself more heartbreak. He'd given his all and seduced the object of his affections.. but it didn't charge Jinki's feelings about him. Maybe he should've just confessed from the beginning, but then again it was clear the other saw him as a kid.. that's why he did everything in that order. He wanted Jinki to see him in a new light, as an attractive adult worth being with.. but maybe he was just a foolish kid, Jonghyun didn't know. 

The only thing that's certain is that this summer happened and there were moments when he was so happy he could burst. Jinki smiled with him, kissed him, touched him.. but he never fell, he never loved him. Everything happened and it was too late to change, no more what-ifs. Jonghyun had failed.

The blond man blinked away tears when he heard Jinki's voice. "I'm sorry o- hyung, i was spaced out."

"I asked if we were okay.". The older man repeated, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course." 

"Then why are you crying?" Jinki pulled his eyes toward Jonghyun, brows pursed with worry.

When the older man looked back to the road, Jonghyun answered, letting his tears fall this time. "I've screwed everything up. I've screwed us up." He offered up his second worry about what they did this summer. After all, he was worried that his long relationship with Jinki would be forever tainted by their fling, never to regain it's innocence again. Jonghyun was falling deeper into himself when the car slowed down and Jinki pulled onto the shoulder of the highway. 

"Jonghyun. Look at me." Jinki ordered as soon at the car was stopped. He continued only when the younger dragged his eyes up to the brunet as if it was a chore to do so. "I've known you too long for anything to come between us. So we had sex. Lots of it. Wonderful sex.."

The younger finally laughed through his tears, "get to the point!"

"Sorry. We are friends who had sex, but we're two adults who wanted it. And I'm still me and you're still you," he gestured with his hands, "and we're still us. Do you get what I mean or have I lost you?"

"You're lucky I know you so well, I actually understood that nonsense. Thanks oppa." Jonghyun's face was still red from crying, his heart still ached, and he meant those words half-heartedly; but his tears had stopped and he was relieved to know they'd still stay friends at least.

"I guess.. to sum it up.. nothing can screw us up.. not even us screwing."

"Oh my god! Jinki just drive so I can be away from you already."

Both men laughed, a weight off of their chests after knowing they had it in them to joke around like this again.

Maybe Jonghyun could get over his first love and meet someone new, with Jinki still by his side.

Maybe Jinki could stop feeling guilty around Sungkyu and finally get rid of his heavy feeling in his chest. The feeling that first came about when he ran his fingers through Jonghyun's hair on the roof of his family's beach house.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Jinki smiled at his roommate as he talked over the phone with his little brother. He had known Sung would accept Jonghyun. The blond had come out to him a month after summer break and much to Jonghyun's delight, Sungkyu had managed to keep his mouth closed and not spill to their parents. It's not that Sung liked to tell Jonghyun's secrets, or anyone's for the matter, it's just.. the older man had 'loose lips' and couldn't keep a secret if it'd save his life.

"Have fun Jjongie, this guy is a friend from school.. He's totally cool I promise and I showed him a pic of you.. so it's not exactly a blind date."

Jinki almost dropped the glass of water in his hands. Did he hear that correctly?

"It's not weird for me to be this involved you dork. I'm showing how accepting I am of your lifestyle and I just happen to be surrounded by a lot of gay friends apparently." Sungkyu said the last part with a wink at Jinki as a joke, but the brunet wasn't laughing. Instead, he was putting down his water and running out the front door, barely managing to put on his shoes before slamming it.

· · ─────── ·𖥸· ─────── · ·

Taemin was watching a horror movie with a straight face when the pounding at the door snapped him out of his boredom. He sighed and went to answer it without looking through the peephole, if it was a suspicious person, he'd finally be able to experience some excitement.. college was already draining him and it had only been a month. "Hyung?"

"I need to speak to-"

"Jinki?" Jonghyun asked as he entered the living room. He was getting prepared for his blind date when the loud banging at the door made him burn his forehead with his flat iron. "Wha-"

"Don't go." Jinki said as he slowly started to walk towards him.

Taemin, reading that this situation was beyond him, chose instead to sit back on the couch and observe the two men instead of the slasher flick.

"Don't go on that date."

Jonghyun's heart sped up and his brows furrowed, "W- why?" he whispered. The younger man wanted to look nonchalant, but his eyes started to mist over as Jinki stood before him.

"Because.. it'll make me upset." The older man whispered.

Jonghyun tried to fight his smile this time, but he simply couldn't. What he was able to do, however, was clear his throat to cover it up. "Why?"

"You're going to make me say it aren't you?" Jinki smiled down at him. "I'm a selfish bastard and I don't like to share what I think is mine. I also happen to be an idiot who can't see what's right in front of him.. even if it's my own feelings."

Jonghyun's eyebrow's quivered and his nose reddened. There was no way Jinki was saying this to him. His Jinki who he's- "Feelings for me?"

"Yes Jjongers."

"You have feelings for me too?" Jonghyun shook his head. "Jinki, I.. for a long time now, I've had feelings for you. Beyond friendship, not brotherly."

Jinki was surprised at that, he figured Jonghyun had fallen for him during the summer just as he had for the younger man. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I didn't think I had the chance. And I was in the closet and then you got together with Won and.."

"That long Jonghyun?" Jinki felt his heart break a little with the younger man sadly nodded. "I'm so sorry. I'm such an idiot."

"You are, but I'm even worse because I still want you. I only want you Jinki."

The older man almost missed the younger man's acceptance, he was too busy staring at how beautiful Jonghyun was. The thought that the other was dressed up to go on a date with someone else didn't even register with the brunet before he pulled the smaller man into a deep kiss.

Taemin watch his brother and his roommate in their intimate embrace with shocked eyes. This was definitely surprising.

"But hyung stop! We can't-"

Jinki pulled away, lips already reddening, "Why? Do you need more time?"

"No, Jinki.. Your job in America. You're leaving soon."

"Job in America?.. The one I turned down?"

Jonghyun stared at Jinki confusedly, "But Taemin said- Jinki a few months ago Taemin was nearly inconsolable about you having to move in September.. That's what made me practically jump you this summer, even if I thought my chance was slim.. I figured I'd never get the opportunity to be with you if I didn't"

Jinki brought both hands up and cradled Jonghyun's face, "Jjongers, I'm not going anywhere. I turned that job down ages ago and Tae knows that.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to tell you, huh, Jonghyun-hyung?" Taemin smiled sheepishly

The blond stared up at Jinki, choosing to ignore his roommate. "So you're here, here?"

"I am."

"And you're mine?"

"If you'll have me"

"Of course you idiot- Oh crap! Oppa, the blind date! Ughh I feel terrible. I suppose I should call Sung and tell him to tell his friend sorry."

"I'm .. actually not that sorry."

"Of course you aren't jerk- No," Jonghyun laughed, "Don't kiss me! I have to call my brother."

Taemin sat still in shock as he watched his brother pick up a giggling Jonghyun and run into the blond's room. 'What the hell happened this summer?'

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was bueno, forgive any grammatical mistakes.. I went over it a million times but alas  
Tingz happen 
> 
> Thank you for reading ❤️
> 
> #JongyuOTP
> 
> #5HINeeForever


End file.
